wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Swackhammer
|fullname= Mr. Swackhammer |alias= Swackhammer |personality= short-tempered, greedy, rude, selfish, nasty, cruel, manipulative, self-centered, arrogant, overall evil. |appearance= obese green alien dog with blue spots, purple lips, yellow eyes, salmon ear innards, a pink shirt, magenta suit, dark green sandals. |alliance= Bad |occupation= CEO of Moron Mountain |goal= To use Looney Tunes as the main attractions for Moron Mountain (failed) To make the Monstars win the basketball game by any means necessary (failed). |home= Moron Mountain |family= |friends= The Nerdlucks (formerly) |enemies= Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Michael Jordan, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety, Elmer Fudd, The Nerdlucks (when they turn on him) |likes= Smoking cigars, making money, seeing everyone coming to his amusement park |dislikes= going bankrupt, anyone leaving, failure |weapons= |powers= |debut= Space Jam |fate= Gets tied to a rocket by the Monstars and was sent flying to the moon |quote= (after seeing joining Tune Squad and breaking the fourth wall) "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Dan Aykroyd was in this picture!" }} Mr. Swackhammer is the evil alien proprietor of the intergalactic amusement park Moron Mountain and the main antagonist of the 1996 hybrid film Space Jam. He was voiced by the famous actor, . Biography Personality Appearance Swackhammer is an obese green alien dog with blue spots, purple lips, yellow eyes, lavender pupils and irises pointy ears salmon ears innards, a pink shirt, a magenta suit, dark green sandals. A red rose on his magenta business suit, a small pointy nose and small nostrils. Role in the film He realizes that no one is returning to Moron Mountain and that his business is failing. He decides to send the Nerdlucks to capture the Looney Tunes to perform their comedic acts in his amusement park, hoping that it could bring back customers as his newest attractions and save his business from foreclosure. This results in a basketball game and Swackhammer later comes to earth to watch the Monstars and the Looney Tunes play basketball as the Monstars coach. Michael Jordan makes a deal with him that if the Monstars win, Swackhammer would spare the Looney Tunes in exchange for his own freedom as his newest attraction in Moron Mountain. He readily accepts it, thinking of the possibilities of Jordan as his newest attraction, playing basketball with his customers while chained up meaning he would always lose no matter what he did. The Monstars, however, lost to the Looney Tunes resulting in Mr. Swackhammer being furious and aggressive because of the loss. The Monstars told Michael Jordan that they were afraid of Mr. Swackhammer until they realize they had grown so much bigger than him. They turned on Mr. Swackhammer and decided to strap him to a rocket sending him straight to the moon and possibly back to Moron Mountain, then he wasn't seen ever again. Relationships Quotes "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Dan Aykroyd was in this picture!" (his last lines, before the Monstars send him to the moon on a rocket) What are you doing ?! Gallery Swackhammer_defeat.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat Trivia *Mr. Swackhammer makes a baring resemblance to his voice actor Danny DeVito. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Space Jam characters Category:Aliens Category:Males